Négociations musclées
by Noxae
Summary: M&M VI - Pour devenir un héros, notre paladin va devoir terrasser un dragon. Et pas n'importe quel dragon...


- Vous voulez qu'on fasse _quoi _?

Zark avait dû mal entendre la déclaration du régent. Il n'y avait pas d'autre solution. Ou alors, il devait être en train de rêver. Oui, voilà, il était en train de rêver, et d'une seconde à l'autre, Sarya allait le réveiller pour prendre le petit déjeuner. Un bon petit déjeuner constitué de ces pancakes à la cannelle dont elle avait le secret (et pour lesquels il aurait vendu son âme). Miam, des pancakes à la cannelle...

_Concentre-toi, Zark. _

Il riva son regard sur Wilbur Humphrey, le régent actuel du royaume d'Enroth.

- Vous devez tuer un dragon, répéta celui-ci d'une voix monotone, comme s'il venait de leur demander de lui passer le sel.

L'hypothèse du rêve s'effondra dans un fracas retentissant. Zark jeta un coup d'oeil à ses compagnons.

Brute Épaisse (ça n'était pas son véritable nom, évidemment, mais Zark était parfaitement incapable de prononcer l'assemblage de consonnes qui constituaient le nom du paladin) n'avait pas l'air effrayé, mais ce n'était pas une grosse surprise. Il n'aurait pas hésité si on lui avait demandé de s'en prendre à Archibald lui-même. Zark approuvait le courage, surtout lorsque ledit courage consistait à foncer tête baissée dans le tas d'ennemis (ce qui lui laissait le temps de lancer ses sorts en paix), mais il y avait tout de même une limite. Et cette limite, elle portait un nom : dragon.

La clerc du groupe, Cléa, arborait un petit sourire en coin. Elle était probablement en train de se demander lequel d'entre eux elle allait devoir ramener à la vie, cette fois, et surtout combien d'argent elle allait pouvoir leur faire cracher (1000 pièces d'or la résurrection, si ce n'était pas du vol, Zark voulait bien manger son chapeau).

Enfin, Sarya triturait pensivement la corde de son arc, comme si elle se demandait combien de flèches elle pourrait ficher dans Wilbur Humphrey avant que les gardes n'interviennent. Zark pariait sur au moins cinq. Archère hors du commun, Sarya n'appartenait pas à la même catégorie qu'eux (à savoir aventurier malchanceux). Non, elle, c'était plutôt 'déesse de l'arc', ou encore 'belle-amazone-incroyablement-douée-dès-qu'il-s'agissait-de-tuer-du-gobelin'. Bon, c'était peut-être un peu trop spécifique, mais ça restait vrai. Zark ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où elle lui avait sauvé la vie. Sans oublier que sa recette de pancakes était à se damner.

Zark se racla la gorge.

- Un dragon... commença-t-il, mais personne ne l'entendit car au même moment, Brute Épaisse s'exclama :

- Bien sûr, votre majesté ! Nous ne reviendrons qu'une fois cette noble quête accomplie !

- Techniquement, le corrigea Zark, le titre 'votre majesté' est incorrect, vu qu'il s'agit du régent, et que le roi...

Il se tut, car une fois encore, personne ne lui prêtait attention. Le jeune prince Nicolaï battit des mains, ses yeux bleus brillant d'excitation.

- J'peux venir avec vous ? J'ai toujours voulu voir un dragon !

- Je ne pourrais le permettre, votre Altesse, répliqua Brute Épaisse. L'infâme créature risquerait de vous blesser.

- Tout à fait, ajouta Wilbur Humphrey. C'est bien trop dangereux. Sans compter qu'il ne s'agit pas de n'importe quel dragon. Nous parlons de Longfang Witherhide, une bête de 25 mètres de long au bas mot, dont la réputation fait trembler la région de Darkmoor depuis des années. Des centaines de braves chevaliers ont déjà tenté de l'éliminer, et tous ont péri dans d'atroces souffrances.

Il avait dit tout cela d'un ton joyeux, de la même façon qu'on dirait 'c'est demain que commence ma semaine de congés annuelle'. Bien sûr, raisonna Zark, il ne se sent pas concerné. Il a probablement tenu le même discours aux centaines de chevaliers qui ont fini dans la gueule du dragon.

- Nous vengerons leurs morts, annonça Brute Épaisse. Ainsi leur sacrifice ne sera pas en vain, car ils auront pavé la route vers notre victoire.

Zark roula des yeux. Il se demandait parfois s'il existait un guide du parfait paladin, qui contiendrait toutes les phrases que les paladins semblaient toujours avoir aux lèvres, indiquées chapitre par chapitre.

_Une demoiselle en détresse ? _Ne vous inquiétez point, gente demoiselle, je vous sauverai de votre vil assaillant/cachot/truc-machin-chose.

_Un ennemi vous barre la route ? _Arrière, créature du démon ! Viens donc te mesurer à ma fidèle épée, si tu l'oses !

_Vous êtes blessé ? _Ce n'est rien, je vous assure. Inutile de vous inquiéter pour moi, braves compagnons qui êtes beaucoup moins résistants. Restez derrière moi afin que je puisse vous protéger en prenant tout les coups.

_Vous êtes mort ? _Non, vraiment, ce n'est rien. Rien qu'un problème mineur. Tout rentrera dans l'ordre sous peu.

Zark n'avait jamais osé posé la question, car il n'était pas certain de vouloir connaître la réponse. Enfin bref. Il semblerait qu'il soit le seul à voir un problème dans la phrase 'aller tuer un dragon'.

Brute Épaisse était en train de s'incliner devant le régent. Zark résista vaillamment à l'impulsion de lui botter les fesses. Au lieu de cela, il se déplaça d'un demi-pas vers Sarya et chuchota :

- Ça ne me dit rien qui vaille, cette histoire.

- Tu t'inquiètes pour rien, petit mage. Tout se passera bien.

Zark se hérissa intérieurement. Il n'était pas petit ! Il était juste... d'une taille appropriée. Et même s'il était vrai qu'il n'était un mage à part entière que depuis deux ans, ce n'était certainement pas une raison pour le surnommer de la sorte.

- Le terme 'confiance suicidaire', ça te dit quelque chose ? rétorqua-t-il.

Elle se contenta de lui sourire.

- Revenez bientôt, héros de ces terres, marmonna Wilbur Humphrey sans grande conviction.

Et là-dessus, il les congédia.

Une fois sorti de la salle du trône, Zark courut jusqu'à la fontaine pour y plonger sa tête. Rien de tel que de l'eau glaciale pour se remettre les idées en place. Il souffla par le nez une fois, deux fois, trois fois, puis releva la tête et s'ébroua.

Cléa s'écarta prudemment.

- Tout va bien, Zark ? s'enquit-elle d'une voix douce.

Le sorcier ne connaissait que trop bien son manège. S'il lui avouait que sa tête lui faisait un mal de chien, il allait encore se retrouver avec une centaine de pièces d'or en moins.

- En pleine forme, répondit-il donc en lui retournant son sourire.

- Sorcier, l'interpella Brute Épaisse. Fais-nous donc voir la carte.

Zark ne se formalisait plus de la façon dont le paladin l'appelait. Il avait bien essayé, au début, de faire entrer dans sa tête de mule que son prénom comportait quatre lettres, et qu'il était vraiment facile à prononcer comparé à celui d'un certain paladin, mais rien n'y avait fait. Aux yeux du paladin, il était et resterait toujours, le Sorcier.

Au moins, il bénéficiait d'une majuscule. Ce n'était pas le cas de Sarya, que le paladin appelait tout simplement 'femme'. Zark supposait que Brute Épaisse se sentait blessé dans sa masculinité qu'une femme soit meilleure que lui au combat. Dans son étroite vision du monde, les femmes soignaient et les hommes tapaient, et c'était tout. Zark lui-même constituait sûrement une étrange anomalie.

Le sorcier fouilla dans son sac à dos en grommelant et en sortit la carte de la région. Pour l'instant, ils se trouvaient à Ironfist, un endroit dépourvu du moindre dragon, Dieu merci.

- Où devons-nous aller ? s'enquit Sarya.

Brute Épaisse posa son gros doigt tout en bas de la carte.

- La Fange des Damnés.

- La Fange des Damnés ? releva Zark. Sérieusement ? Qui a décidé de nommer cet endroit comme ça ? C'est un plan pour repousser les touristes ou quoi ?

- Et nous sommes...

Brute Épaisse fronça les sourcils.

- ...nous sommes...

- Ici, indiqua Sarya en pointant le château Ironfist sur la carte. Juste un peu à l'est de notre destination. On ne devrait pas mettre plus de cinq ou six jours pour nous y rendre.

- Ô, joie, conclut Zark d'une voix sombre.

Une odeur de pancakes le tira de son sommeil. Son cerveau enclencha aussitôt le mode 'mmmhh, pancakes', ce qui avait le malheureux inconvénient de faire baisser son Q.I au même niveau que celui du paladin. Il ouvrit un oeil, puis l'autre, et se redressa en position assise.

Il pleuvait à verse, mais cela n'empêchait pas Sarya d'être en train de faire cuire ses délicieux pancakes (pancaaaaakes !) dans un poêle rudimentaire, au-dessus d'un feu de nature magique. Les gouttes de pluie semblaient miraculeusement éviter l'archère, glissant sur une sorte de bouclier invisible qui la protégeait.

Zark l'observa un instant, curieux. Voilà une manière d'utiliser la magie dont on ne parlait pas dans les bouquins. Il détailla du regard la trame magique du sort. De la magie de l'eau, évidemment, couplé avec un chouilla de magie de l'air. Plissant les yeux, les pancakes momentanément oubliés, il réfléchit en silence. Comment s'y prenait-elle ? Il s'agissait d'un sort permanent, ce qui devait drainer sa magie, sans parler du feu qu'elle devait également alimenter...

- Zark, tu veux un pancake ?

Il cligna des yeux.

- Pancake ? faillit-il répondre, mais il parvint à s'arrêter à temps. Il aurait eu l'air fin.

- Avec plaisir, répondit-il à la place. Tu sais que j'ai un faible pour ta cuisine, Sarya.

- Arrête de la draguer, t'es pas son genre, fit une voix étouffée de l'autre côté du feu.

C'était Cléa, bien entendu. Elle était toujours la dernière à se lever le matin, et la dernière à aller se coucher. Elle se plaignait sans cesse de ne jamais dormir assez, ce que Zark trouvait légèrement contradictoire. Cependant, étant donné qu'il avait plusieurs fois réussi à lui extorquer des sous contre un sort de sommeil, il ne se permettait aucun commentaire.

- Pancakes, Cléa ? proposa Sarya sans relever sa pique à l'encontre de Zark.

La clerc sortit la tête de sous sa couverture, renifla, puis éternua.

- Il pleut, constata-t-elle. Raaah, journée pourrie en perspective. Réveillez-moi quand on part, ajouta-t-elle en replongeant sous sa couverture.

- Je ne dirais pas non à cette douceur matinale, femme, gronda Brute Épaisse d'une voix grave.

_Douceur matinale, _ricana intérieurement Zark.

C'était nouveau, ça. En fait, ça sonnerait presque comme...

Zark faillit s'étrangler en avalant son morceau de travers. Aaargh, les images mentales ! Vite, pensons à autre chose, n'importe quoi ! Par exemple...

- On est encore loin de la grotte du dragon ? parvint-il à articuler péniblement.

- Non, plus tellement, lui répondit Sarya. On devrait y être dans l'après-midi, si rien ne nous retarde.

Et elle jeta un regard appuyé vers la forme inerte qu'était Cléa.

_Sauvé_, se félicita Zark.

- Je retarde personne, répliqua la forme inerte avant de rouler sur le côté, sans doute pour ne plus entendre leur bavardage.

- Allons, compagnons, reprenez courage ! déclama Brute Épaisse. Rassemblez vos affaires, et en route vers l'aventure !

- Encore cinq minutes, grogna Cléa.

- Il faut que je finisse de faire les pancakes, ajouta Sarya.

- Et moi... je suis d'accord avec eux, renchérit Zark.

La dynamique du groupe était pour le moins étrange, songea le sorcier.

- Tu es sûr que c'est la grotte du dragon ? demanda Zark pour la septième fois.

- Certain ! répondit Brute Épaisse pour la huitième fois (il l'avait dit deux fois à un moment, preuve qu'il y avait bien un problème de connexion entre sa bouche et son cerveau, comme le soupçonnait Zark depuis longtemps).

Zark examina la grotte en question en faisant la moue. Elle n'avait rien d'extraordinaire. C'était juste un trou qui s'enfonçait dans la roche. Certes, le trou était plutôt large - assez large, disons, pour un dragon de 25 mètres de long -, et la grotte se situait juste à côté d'un château réputé hanté, mais c'était tout simplement trop banal au goût du sorcier. Il s'attendait à voir des corps à moitié dévorés partout, et des avertissements dans au moins treize langues différentes qu'un dragon vivait ici, et que si vous teniez à votre vie, vous feriez mieux de retourner chez vous. Mais il n'y avait rien de tel.

Brute Épaisse, prenant la tête du groupe, s'avança de deux pas à l'intérieur du tunnel.

- Sorcier, grogna-t-il. Lumière.

Soupirant, Zark lança un sort de Torche.

- Mieux, le remercia le paladin avant de se remettre en route.

Il était apparemment incapable de faire des phrases de plus de deux syllabes dès qu'il s'agissait de remercier quelqu'un.

- Les dames d'abord, fit le sorcier en s'effaçant pour laisser entrer l'archère et la clerc.

Sarya emboîta le pas au paladin sans se faire prier, tandis que Cléa fit la grimace en suivant le petit groupe. Zark ferma la marche, comme à son habitude.

Au bout d'une minute à peine, ils débouchèrent dans une immense caverne. L'obscurité était complète, et le sort de Zark ne leur permettait que d'y voir sur quelques mètres. Sarya murmura une série de syllabes d'arcane du feu, lançant son propre sort, mais ils n'y voyaient toujours pas grand chose.

- Peut-être qu'il est absent, chuchota le sorcier. Et si on revenait plus tard... ?

- Montre-toi, créature infâme ! s'époumona le paladin. Viens mesurer tes ténèbres à l'éclat de lumière qu'est mon épée ! Viens...

Il n'alla pas plus loin. Quelque chose d'immense bougea dans les ténèbres, il y eut un bruit d'ailes, puis une patte jaillit et frappa le paladin. Il décolla comme un fétu de paille dans une tempête, avant d'atterrir à dix mètres de là dans un bruit de ferraille. Zark recula instinctivement, tandis que Sarya bandait son arc et décochait flèche sur flèche. Elles ricochèrent toutes sur les écailles du dragon, qui ne parut même pas les remarquer.

Zark passa en revue les sorts de feu qu'il connaissait, cherchant le plus puissant, avant de se souvenir que les dragons étaient immunisé au feu, et dieu, que je suis bête, on va tous mourir et personne ne sera là pour nous relever d'entre les morts, cette fois... Parce qu'il pouvait les voir à présent, les cadavres des chevaliers qui avaient été suffisamment stupides pour croire qu'ils pouvaient terrasser un dragon, et pourquoi était-il en train de monologuer dans sa tête ?

_Fais quelque chose, Zark, fais quelque chose._

Le dragon avait coincé Sarya sous une de ses pattes et l'observait en grondant. Zak tourna la tête, constata que Cléa avait réussi à remettre le paladin sur pieds, et se sentit soulagé une demi-seconde avant que toute l'horreur de la situation ne le frappe à nouveau.

- Mécréant ! rugit Brute Épaisse. Ôte sur-le-champ ton odieuse patte de cette femme !

Le dragon avança son autre patte et gratifia le paladin d'une pichenette qui l'envoya derechef voler dans les airs. Puis la créature tourna la tête et concentra toute son attention sur le sorcier. Zak jura à voix haute, ce qui lui arrivait très rarement. Le dragon inclina la tête de côté, d'une manière que Zark jugea presque humaine, comme s'il réfléchissait, mais c'était probablement une illusion d'optique, après tout, tout le monde savait que les dragons n'étaient pas...

- Bonjour, sorcier, fit le dragon d'une voix grave.

... intelligents ?

Zark se racla la gorge.

- Euh... bonjour. Vous pouvez parler ? Enfin, je veux dire, bien sûr, vous pouvez parler. Comment ?

Le dragon balança la tête de droite à gauche.

- Ton affinité avec les éléments te rapproche de la place qu'occupent ceux de mon espèce sur le spectre de la magie. Ainsi, la communication est possible.

- Je te tuerai, monstre !

Le paladin se jeta sur le dragon en brandissant son épée. La créature lui envoya une nouvelle pichenette, qui cette fois l'assomma sur le coup.

- Pourrais-tu demander à tes compagnons de cesser de m'attaquer ? J'aimerais éviter de les tuer, le résultat n'est jamais très propre et je viens juste de faire le ménage.

- Oh, je suis sûr qu'on peut trouver un arrangement, bredouilla Zark. Pourquoi ne pas nous laisser partir, et je promets qu'on ne reviendra plus vous embêter ?

- Vous, peut-être pas, mais d'autres viendront certainement... soupira le dragon.

Une idée lumineuse fleurit dans le cerveau du sorcier (ce qui arrivait assez souvent, en fait).

- Pourquoi ne pas faire croire à votre mort ? proposa-t-il.

Le dragon se pencha vers lui, l'air intrigué. Essayant de faire abstraction de son haleine de charogne, Zark continua :

- Voyez-vous, nous étions venus vous tuer, afin que mon ami l'idiot ici présent puisse accéder au rang de Héros. Si vous nous donniez... je ne sais pas, une de vos écailles par exemple, et que vous déménagiez, tout le monde en sortirait gagnant.

- Excellente suggestion, gronda le dragon. De toute façon, il pleut tout le temps ici. Voir le soleil me fera du bien.

Il retira sa patte, libérant Sarya qui avait perdu connaissance entre-temps.

- Zark ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? s'enquit Cléa.

- Je t'expliquerai plus tard. Si tu allais t'occuper de Sarya ? Elle doit avoir quelques côtes de brisées...

Cléa suivit son conseil sans discuter, sans doute parce que de son point de vue, cela devait donner l'impression qu'il _contrôlait_ le dragon. Sous le regard du sorcier, le dragon arracha l'une de ses écailles, puis la lui donna.

- Au revoir, jeune maître, le salua-t-il, avant de disparaître dans le tunnel qui menait à l'extérieur.

Un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, Zark rangea l'écaille dans son sac à dos. Il avait dû lancer le sort 'Chance incroyable' ce matin, sans s'en rendre compte. Oui, il n'y avait pas d'autre explication. Ou alors, il rêvait, et Sarya allait le réveiller d'une seconde à l'autre pour prendre un petit déjeuner de pancakes. Mmmh, des pancaaakes...

* * *

_Je crois que j'ai passé plus de temps à imaginer les discussions de mon équipe dans ce jeu qu'à jouer vraiment. xD_


End file.
